


I do love you

by Stevie77



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie77/pseuds/Stevie77
Summary: takes place in Finding Fizbo
Relationships: Gloria Delgado-Pritchett/Claire Dunphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I do love you

Claire's breath hitches as she sees the want in Gloria’s eyes as she practically begging for Claire to say, “I love you” back.

“...Gloria, I love you”

“I love you”

“Okay,”

When the taller woman pulls her into a hug, Claire lets herself fall into the brunette's embrace, like really lets her be held.

They stay that way for maybe a second too long, after Manny’s comment he leaves to go and rewrite the ending. The two let go, and Claire is surprised at the sense of sadness she felt when glorias warm body pulled away from her. She decides to look for a bottle (or two) of wine behind the bar, she finds two fresh whites. 

“Here, you probably need this after Manny’s awful play,”  
“It wasn’t that bad—” the blonde raises an eyebrow  
“yeah okay, it was bad” she lets out a soft chuckle and reaches out for the bottle as Claire takes a seat next to Gloria on the sofa. 

Claire opens her bottle and takes a large swig, Gloria does the same. They sit in an awkward silence. Claire drinks more than she should considering she has to drive home.

“Gloria, I do love you. I am sorry for not saying it before, I-I don't know what's wrong with me-”  
“Claire-” claire's head goes foggy with her name being said in such a sultry tone. She can feel desire rising in her, and maybe it's the wine talking or her new level of relationship with gloria but she is feeling very open.  
“No, I need you to know I really care about you. A lot!... Can I tell you a secret?”  
Claire’s eyes meeting with Glorias, she doesn’t wait for the brunette to reply,

“I had a bit of a crush on you when you first met you, well I guess if i'm being honest i still-“ Claire’s eyes widened at her own confession. Gloria finds it difficult to hide her smile forming on her face, seeing the blonde blush.  
“You did?” Gloria’s voice is lower than she is used to hearing.

“Well- maybe. I don't know. You are just so beautiful it's confusing. And God that accent.” Claire says looking away, taking another drink from her bottle, curling her legs up to her chest, kicking off her shoes. She feels embarrassed, the wine is really going to her head, but the details just keep coming out.  
The Colombian looks her up and down before taking a drink from her bottle. A shy smile forming around the bottle. 

Claire’s eyes find Glorias, and her breathing stops. Gloria is looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes and Claire can feel a white heat fall over her body. She chooses to ignore it, it’s the wine, definitely the wine. 

“I umm, I should probably get home,” claire says as a lame excuse to avoid the obvious tension in the room  
“ I have the night without Phil and that never happens so I'm thinking I was going to take a bath, maybe read a book I've said I read but lied about.”  
“You can stay here if you want. You have been drinking.” Gloria stands to meet the blonde.  
“No it's fine, it's only a few minutes I'm sure I'll be fine. I've driven drunker than this before.” another confession, god, what kind of wine is this, truth serum? Claire thought. 

“Okay, but text me as soon as you get home. Okay?”  
Claire slips her shoes on, sets the bottle down and when she straightens up her face is met with the one she has said was “sculpted by the gods”

“Ill uhh, I'll see you later.'' Claire is so aroused she just needs to get home. She wants to blame it all on the alcohol but she knows it's mostly just her repressed feelings.

Gloria opens her arms for a hug, Claire gives her a genuine one. Smelling her hair and squeezing a little more than normal. 

When she releases Claire from her tight grip she goes in to kiss her cheek, she catches the blondes lips instead.  
“Oh, Sorry,” Claire pulls back and looks at Gloria who wasn’t even phased by the contact. The blonde sees a glint of desire in her eyes, she swallows hard. Not sure what to do next, she is having feelings she knows she shouldn't be. How the hell are her lips perfect? She thinks to herself again.

“Claire, kiss me again.” 

“What?!” Claire nearly shouts. Shocked by the bluntness of the statement. 

“I see the way you look at me, I know you want to. So just kiss me”

Claire's jaw is fixed open, not sure how to respond. She's slightly shaking her head, and just as she is about to speak Gloria’s finger covers her lips. Claire must be drunk because she does want to kiss her again. Gloria must have sensed Claire's change because before either of them say anything more the brunette is pulling the blonde into another kiss, a real kiss. 

To Claire's surprise it is very rough in contrast with her soft lips, she lets out what could only be described as a moan. Which makes Gloria blush. She moves her arms up to cup the taller woman’s face, her hands going on instinct under her hair and gently grazing her neck. Claire's purse shifts on her arm and drops hitting her bottle from earlier making a rather loud noise. The two women freeze for a moment to see if it woke Joe or disturbed Manny. They hear nothing. 

“Shit.” Claire says, he mind is racing a millions miles a minute. She just kissed her father's wife, and the worst part is, she doesn't feel guilty about it. 

“Claire, I think we should take this somewhere else,” Gloria says as she takes the other woman's hand in her own. Claire follows blindly into the bathroom. Gloria shuts the door behind her and locks it. Claire's heart is nearly beating out of her chest. 

“Gloria I uhh- this is. Umm- What is happening right now?” 

“Claire, do you love me?”

“Yes, we just went over this. I do, but- you just kissed me-”

“Do you find me attractive?”

“You are quite literally the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen in my life. It's really not fair”

“You want to have sex with me?”

Claire's eyes widened, she wanted to say no, she really did, but before she could refuse the advance her mouth said “yes.” 

Gloria kisses Claire like she's never been kissed. She moans at the contact of her lips on hers, and works their way down her neck. Claire's fingers in the brown tresses. 

“Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?” Gloria's voice is low and it feels like a hum against Claire's throat. 

She had no idea, but her mind could fill in the blanks.

Glorias hands find their way under claires sweater, her fingers dancing on the blondes toned abs. Moving up to cup her breasts. Claire's breath is heavy and shallow all at once, she reaches to remove her sweater, because it was taking too long, and Claire was ready and so aroused. She had never been this turned on by anyone. 

“Can I take these off?” Gloria says as she undoes the top button of her Jeans

“Please-” 

Gloria pulls the pants down painfully slow, looking up at the sweat glazed blonde, her pupils the size of the moon. With the jeans now on the floor, and Claire left in just her bra and underwear, she suddenly feeling very aware of the fact. Wanting to even the playing field she reaches under glorias tight top and lifts it over her head. 

“Holy shit.”

“what?” she asks shyly. 

Claire doesn't answer with words. Instead she kisses her hard and pushes her against the door. The brunette lets out a small yelp when her ass hits the doorknob. She kisses Claire hard and doesn't break the connection when she lifts her onto the counter. Hands roaming everywhere, glorias wander south of the border. She is delighted to find how ready the blonde is for her.

“You are very wet.”  
It's so matter of fact they way it's said, Claire almost feels embarrassed. 

“Gloria, please-” she is cut short by the feeling of a hand pushing her black panties to one side and a thumb making lazy circles around her clit. Her breath hitches in the back of her throat, she is trying not to moan for fear Manny will hear them. She is leaning her head back, one hand on glorias shoulder and the other behind her to keep balance. 

The motion stops, and Claire is disappointed until she opens her eyes and looks down to see the other woman was getting on her knees, removing her shoes and licking her lips. 

“Holy fuck” she whispers.

Gloria moves just close enough to Claire's center that she can feel the hot breath and it makes her tingle. She needs her now.

The brunette looks up and makes eye contact as her lips wrap around Claire's clit. She begins sucking and massaging it with her tongue. It's almost too much to take. And she can't help but feel a loss when she moves her mouth to her inner thigh, leaving light kisses. Gloria adjusts her position and brings a hand around and cups the blonde’s thigh and with the other she dances her fingers around her entrance. Thrusting one, then two fingers in she begin pumping. She ups the speed of both when she feels Claire's hips buck. She keeps a steady speed with her fingers and brings her mouth back to its place before. That mixed with her mouth sends Claire into orbit. Her walls clenching around Gloria's fingers and a moan being stopped by the Colombian's lips on hers. She tastes her juices and it's a new rush of excitement. Gloria helps her down from her high by slowing her fingers until Claire's breathing is semi back to normal. 

She removes her fingers and licks them clean. Claire's eyes widen and she doesn't know why they haven't done this sooner. 

“That was…”  
“Good?”  
Claire smiles and nods and pulls her in for another kiss. 

“Your turn,” Claire says, surprised by her own confidence. Gloria the same, she likes this new Claire. 

She adjusted her underwear and slipped off the counter, finding it harder to stand than she thought. It was like trying to get her land legs back. She moved around the taller woman and Gloria compiled by hoping up to the same way Claire was. She undid her pants and slipped them down her long legs quickly along with her thong. Claire stood in awe, suddenly very aware of what was happening, she positioned herself between her legs and began kissing her jaw, down her neck, over her breasts before reaching behind and unhooking the clasp and slipping the straps down her arms. Claire's throat went dry, she's never really seen another woman's boobs before, not this way. She swallows hard and begins to circle her tongue around the nipple, Gloria's hand is messing up the golden locks because “fuck” that feels so good. 

With her mouth busy she decides to make her hands useful and massage the other one, and with her free hand, she finds her center. Wet and ready, Claire was so turned on, she let out a moan against Gloria's skin. 

The brunette’s hips bucked at the contact, she could take it anymore, 

“Claire please just fuck me.”

Claire used her fingers to briefly stimulate the clit but then quickly pushing two fingers into the other woman. Gloria reacting louder than expected, Claire moves from her breast to her mouth and kisses her in an attempt to keep her quiet. 

It is not long before Claire can feel the walls closing tight around her fingers which only motivates her to go faster, and curling them up, which Gloria seems to enjoy because she reaches her climax. Her body slightly trembling, her hand on Claire's shoulder, she's smiling.

Claire removes her fingers and licks them clean the same as Gloria did, it felt natural despite never doing it before. She places soft kisses on her shoulder and she rests her own head on the soft skin.

Neither woman says a word. They just stay that way for a while. Claire's mind is racing thinking about what just happened. What they just did. She wants to think of all the bad outcomes, which normally is her specialty but all her mind goes back to is how good it felt. 

“Mom!”  
Shit, it was Manny, 

“I finished rewriting the ending if you want to read it. I think I fixed it- mom?” 

“One second Papi I’ll be right there,” Gloria yells, there is a fear in her eyes, she can't let him know that they just fucked in the bathroom. 

Both women hurry to put their clothes on. Claire's sweater is on backward and one of Gloria’s earrings is missing. They both look in the mirror and try to gather themselves to be somewhat presentable.

“Alright, Manny what is it?” Gloria says sounding frustrated,

“Well I thought you could read it and- oh hi claire,” Manny says as he sees Claire emerge from the door after his mom.

“Great since you're here you can both read my new ending.- what were you guys doing in the bathroom?”

Claire’s heart stopped, what the fuck was she supposed to say.

“Umm, well your mom was showing me some new things… she bought the bathroom, soaps, and bath salts.” Gloria nods in agreement.

“You went shopping for soaps and bath salts without me?” Manny says, sounding disappointed. 

“Well, I feel like this is going to be a thing, so I think I'm going to go. Ummm, goodnight Gloria.” Claire says and walks right out the door, she didn't even bring her purse which has her keys. But she felt too embarrassed to go back in so she just sat in the car.

“Claire? You forgot your purse.” Gloria shouts at the window. Claire opens the door and grabs the bag from the other woman's hands.

“Umm so… that happened,” Claire says nervously, avoiding looking right at her. 

“Yes. it did. Do you regret it?” Gloria asks, moving closer to the blonde. 

“No. I just-- umm,” she cuts herself off by kissing those perfect lips. It's short and sweet.

“I’ll text you when I get home,” Claire says, rushing back into her car and shutting the door. Letting out a breath. 

“Okay.”


End file.
